1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to shampoos and conditioners with improved rinseability, wet feel, detangling, dry comb feel, style management, shine, and/or body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Estolides are a group of oligomeric fatty acids wherein the acyl backbone of the fatty acid contains a secondary ester linkage to a second fatty acid. These compounds have been previously described as being useful as lubricants, greases, plasticizers, printing inks, and in cosmetics. See, for example, Burg et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,380,894. Estolides have been typically produced from hydroxy fatty acids of castor oil by thermal, acid, or lipase catalyzed reactions. Recently, Burg et al. (ibid) disclosed a process for producing estolides from more readily available unsaturated fatty acids found in a variety of plant oils. More recently, Isbell and Kleiman disclosed an improved process for producing high yields of estolides from unsaturated fatty acids by acid catalysis (1994, J. Amer. Oil Chem. Soc., 71(4):379-383; and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/382,554).
At their most elemental level, commercial shampoos for human use contain an aqueous formulation of at least one surfactant for use as a cleansing agent. Unfortunately, shampooing may present disadvantages, such as causing hair to become tangled and difficult to comb, unmanageable, dull, lacking body, rough, and/or leaving a soap residue on the hair. A wide variety of optional components have been described for inclusion in shampoos for improving performance as well as aesthetics and marketability. Hair conditioners, which were once used separately from the shampoo, are now included in many shampoo formulations for restoring the original condition of the hair. These conditioners include, for example, silicones, cationic surfactants and quaternary ammonium compounds, and synthetic cationic polymers. Other components which have been described include moisturizing agents, thickeners or viscosity modifying agents for enhancing hand application, lathering agents for increasing foaming, foam stabilizers, and pearlizing agents. Examples of yet other components which are commonly included include perfumes, pH control agents, colorants, preservatives, and antimicrobials.